To Heal Two Hearts
by Introvertedly-BrownEyed-Writer
Summary: Ok, Dairine isn't your average teenager, and neither are the La Push gang. they both have secrets and both she and a certain werewolf need to heal their hearts. but will they end up w/ more? full summary inside. please read! 1 review per chapter& i update
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Dairine, a too-smart-for-her-own-good 15 year old girl, hasn't been herself since her mother died from cancer a few months ago. Her father and older sister noticed this and decided to send her to La Push, Washington with some of her mother's old friends for a few months, to take a break from all the problems back in New York. Jacob Black is not at all the type of person she'd expect to be living in cold Washington. She knows they have a secret, but her manual Spot can't gather the information. Meanwhile she has to keep her own secret away from them and it turns out to be a lot more work than she thought it'd be. Jacob/Dairine. **

"Dairine? Can I see you down here for a second?" came my father's voice from downstairs. Lately, I don't even see why I bother to listen to what he says; there's no point.

I thumped down the stairs into the kitchen and plopped down in front of him in a chair at the table.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Listen, uh, I've been thinking about some things and I think it's best if you… take a break from the city for a while, you know? You could use it and—"

I interrupted him. "And what? Try to forget my responsibilities here? No way, Daddy, I can't go. I mean, what if I go on assignment? What will I do then? They obviously don't know about wizardry! And I won't be able to tell them, because they'd overreact!" I protested in one breath.

"Well, I've talked with Carl and Tom about it and we've come to an agreement; if you go on assignment over there, then you can either beam over here, or call Nita and Kit to help you. They're too busy to go over there just for you, so you would have to come to them," Dad explained.

His tone grew softer. "Please baby, don't argue with me about this. I really think you need this, and so does Nita. Your mother wouldn't want you to exclude yourself from the world. She wouldn't want you to keep skipping school, or not doing your homework. Please just go with them. They'll take care of you, I promise they will. You've even met them once when you were barely a few months old!" he pleaded.

I couldn't bear the sound of his voice, so desperate to stop my pain, even when he was going through it, too.

"Fine. I'll go, I'll be good, and I won't beam back here after a week just because I don't like it there."

I saw him look up from his hands, surprise written all over his face. I almost smiled; almost.

"Thank you so much, sweetie. You won't regret going there, I know it. Trust me, it's a very friendly and small town called La Push, Washington. It's kind of cold and rainy, but it's near a beach and it'll hopefully clear up now that it's summer," he told me.

This time I cracked a small smile. It felt weird on my face, though because I hadn't smiled in such a long time.

"When am I leaving? And who am I staying with?" I asked him. I wondered why I hadn't asked him that first.

"Oh, you'll be leaving on Friday and you'll be staying with Billy Black, an old friend of your mom's."

I nodded. Billy Black… that sounded familiar. I didn't think about it much after that thought; my head started hurting a little.

"Okay, so I'll go…pack?" it sounded like a question.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Yep. You only have two days to pack up for a whole two months," he chuckled.

"Wait, how am I going to get there? Do I just beam myself up there, or what?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, like you said, they don't know about wizardry, so you'll have to go on a plane." Dad told me.

I nodded and jogged upstairs to go pack. I felt oddly excited and a lot lighter, as if this invisible weight had been suddenly lifted off my shoulders.

I shook my head as I entered my room and got my two suitcases out of my closet.

"Spot?" I called to my wizards' manual/laptop.

He appeared out from under my bed and scuttled over to me on his spidery mechanic legs.

_Yes? _He said in my mind.

"Get me some info on La Push, Washington, please," I told him.

_Loading… done._ His whole screen lit up and filled with text, mostly telling of the dreary weather and of the tribe that lived on the reservation, the Quileute's.

What struck me most odd was that the history of their legends was restricted.

_We'll see about that. Spot; try getting more info from the Internet, instead of the manual._

_Working… access has been denied. Should I try again? _

I didn't answer right away. _Denied?_

"Why am I being denied? I should be able to use the Internet freely! It has nothing at all to do with wizardry!" I raged.

"You know what? Forget it. I'll just ask Billy. I'm sure he would tell me," I said to no one in particular.

"What are you ragging about now?" a tired voice said behind me.

I turned around to give Nita a dirty look before saying, "SomeOne is denying me access to the Internet and I _do not_ like it."

She chuckled at me before sighing tiredly.

"You want any help packing up?" Nita asked me.

I hesitated, and then nodded. She came over to where I was kneeling and pulled open the drawer above the one I was filling one of my suitcases with and started refolding it into my other case.

Together, we both worked in a comfortable, sisterly silence.

_**A/N: Soooo, whatcha think? Probably not many of you have read the Young Wizards series by Diane Duane, but you don't have to have read the series to read this fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me write faster! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR YOUNG WIZARDS SERIES (as sad as that makes me *sniff sniff*)! **_

_**REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so even if I didn't get any reviews (oh my gosh, that sounds so sad ) I am still going to write this chapter, cuz I like this story too much to wait for the viewers to review (come on people, get a move on!) So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW already! **

Friday came too slowly. As we drove to the airport, my dad kept telling me that Billy Black (just Billy) was going to be picking me up and that he had a son named Jacob, who was going through a rough stage right now, and to be careful, don't talk to strangers, the nine yards.

The last thing he said before my flight number was called out was, "Please have fun here, ok? Don't do anything stupid, either." He wore a wry smile at the end of speech.

"No problem, Daddy. I'll be just fine," I grinned up at him and gave him a tight hug. "Love ya."

"Love you, too. Have fun now."

I hugged Nita next. "See you in a couple months, Neets. And be safe with Kit!" I earned a punch in the arm for that comment.

"I'll miss ya, too Runt. Now go." Nita gave me a little shove in the direction of the long line to get on the plane.

As I looked out the window of my seat on the plane, I waved goodbye to my dad and sister, silently praying that I wouldn't cause any problems in La Push.

OOOOOOO

The whole plane ride I didn't get any sleep at all. I looked like a zombie when I got off the plane at the Seattle airport. I looked around at my new surroundings, trying to get my bearings again. I trudged around the airport for a while, until I saw a sign that said _Darine Callahan _on it.

I smiled in spite of myself and walked over to the huge men that were holding it. When I said huge I meant _huge! _They looked like professional body-builders, for crying out loud!

I think I might like this place a lot better than I thought.

"It's spelled D-A-_I_-R-I-N-E. You missed the I." I spoke the first thing that came into my head, which wasn't very smart, considering they could crush me like a bug.

"Well, just our luck, we've got ourselves a smart-ass," one of the big guys said. He had the same cropped black hair and tallness that the other two did, I noted.

"Damn straight you do. What's your name?"

"What's yours?" he shot back.

"I asked you first. Besides; it's on the sign," I pointed out not-so-politely.

"Oh, she got you good, Paul!" the other guy next to him hooted.

"Shut up!" Paul shouted at them.

I tsked. "Temper, temper! You gotta watch that around me, Paulie. 'Cause I _will eventually_ use it against you," I said leaning towards them.

He stared back at me half incredulous and half stunned. I smirked at him and turned to the others.

"Well, what are your names? I'm going to need to know the names of my escorts!" I playfully told them.

"I'm Embry, this is Jared and that's Paul," one of them said, smiling. I realized he had the cutest dimples when he smiled that you couldn't help but smile back to.

"Nice to meet you. Shall we go to the house, or do you plan to sleep at this dingy airport?"

"Right this way, Dairine," Embry chuckled.

I played along and did a small graceful curtsy. "Thank you, kind sir," I said in a British accent.

We made our way to the small but roomy truck that Embry owned and I sat in the trunk with my suitcases. I looked up to find all the guys staring at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Wouldn't you rather be in the truck? You know, like a normal city girl?" Paul asked me.

I was indignant. "No way! I am not a normal girl."

"You mean normal _city_ girl," Jared corrected me, getting into the trunk beside me.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," I said, feeling my stomach drop. _You need to be more careful! I can't believe I slipped like that! _My mind screamed at me.

"How long will the ride take?" I asked Jared as the Truck pulled out of the parking lot.

"About an hour, or so." He told me after thinking it through. I nodded and decided to pull out Spot and play around on the Internet for the hour-long drive. Jared looked at Spot and said, "Dude, you have a laptop? That's cool they don't sell them in La Push, but we can go into Forks if we need to go and get some stuff, you know?"

I nodded and said, "You wanna watch me play Star Wars?" Yes, I still do play Star Wars; some things never change, I guess.

"You like Star Wars? I do, too," he said after I nodded.

"Cool." And so I began to play my game, making a new friend in the process.

I only hope that I'll fit in with everyone here in La Push. Well, we'll find out!

**A/N: and you'll find out, too if you stinking review! But anyhoo, I hope you liked! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! How have you non-existent people been doing? Well, other than Stargazer1364 who rocks! =) like I said before, I love this story too much to give up on it, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and review! =)**

**Dairine's point of view**

By the time Embry's truck pulled up the driveway of a small, red house, the sun was half way covered by the horizon. Before the boys could get me out of the truck, I quickly pulled out my camera and snapped a few shots of the gorgeous sunset.

They all looked at me quizzically, but I just shrugged in a manner that said _what can you do?_

I dropped my suitcases on the dirt off the truck and hopped out beside them, landing in a crouch with Spot clutched firmly in my arms. I turned and finally got a good look at the house that I assumed I'd be staying in for the entire summer.

The house almost looked like a barn. It had the same color, but not the same structure. It was a red house. Small looking, almost cramped, but I didn't care; my house had started feeling a little like it had _too much_ space. I knew instantly that I would like this house from the moment I walked on the threshold. The porch also had a homemade ramp, like someone could slide down it, but couldn't get back up unless they used the stairs right next to them.

Well, I know what _I'm_ going to be doing if I get bored!

I don't know what my expression looked like on the outside, but I don't think it looked good, from the look on Paul's now frowning face that I could see out the corner of my eye.

I immediately slowly started to grin, but stopped when I felt the weirdness again. In the result, I had a small grin on my face, not too big not too small.

"I love it," I whispered. "Wow, it's so small and looks cozy and warm…" I trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

I picked up one suit case and Embry came back to life, shaking the shocked look off his face, and picked up my other one. We walked up the steps—all three of us—and I was suddenly more nervous, hesitating at the door.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he takes one look at me and decides he doesn't want me here?" I said to the boys, my voice wavering ever so slightly.

I felt, rather than saw them exchange looks with each other.

"Don't worry, Billy's not like that at all! " Jared exclaimed. "You'll be fine, ok?"

They all looked at me expectantly. I huffed out a breath and nodded.

I knocked on the door a few times and stepped back to wait for someone to open the door.

When the door opened, I saw a man in a wheelchair looking up at us and smiling. To me, he looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't quite place how or why.

"Dairine! It's great to see you after all these years! Please, come inside, get your things and I'll show you where your room is." Hearing his deep authority-filled voice made me feel at home and safe, like a child. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

I followed him inside with my suitcase and Embry came in after me with my other one. He set it down near the door, so I did the same. I looked around the small, yet cozy living room and sighed contentedly.

Billy noticed my sigh. "You like it here?" he asked me.

I nodded and said, "Cozy and warm; of course I like it."

"Well, I'll show you your room, then. It used to belong to my daughters, but they moved out a couple years ago, so it's empty right now," he talked as he wheeled himself down the hall way that connected the living room to it.

We came up to a door and he gestured for me to open it. I complied and smiled widely, forgetting how awkward it felt on my face.

This room was _perfect!_ It was small, yet big, had a nice view of the woods behind the house and had a nice little double bed for me to sleep in. The walls were painted blue, my favorite color (**A/N: I don't actually know if this really is her favorite color, but it works for now!) **and a wooden dresser was on the wall opposite the bed.

"What do you think? This good enough?" Billy asked me, visibly pleased by my obvious joy.

"Yeah, I love it! Thanks so much!" I kneeled down to hug him, which he gladly did to me as well.

"Well, I'm glad! By the way, did you bring any formal or party wear, like dresses with you?"

I was confused by his question and shook my head no. Was I supposed to have brought something?

"Well, I guess you'll be meeting Emily and Sam earlier than I thought. They are just some close friends of mine. I'll have Em take you dress shopping tomorrow. We'll be attending a wedding the day after tomorrow, but only you, me, Sue Clearwater and her son Seth. The rest of the guys aren't very fond of the Cullen family," Billy explained.

I nodded; after all, I could relate to that, right?

"I'll let you go to sleep, now. Good night, hun. Good night, boys!" he called towards the front door. A chorus of 'good nights' came back to us.

"Good night, Billy," I told him, "And thanks; for everything."

He smiled and left. I went inside the room and closed the door behind me, suddenly feeling how exhausted I really was.

I didn't even bother changing into pajamas, just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

My last thought was, _what am I going to do tomorrow?_

000000

I woke up completely groggy and dazed. I sat up, not at all liking the feeling of blood rushing through my head.

When it passed though, I heard two voices, out in the living room talking in hushed tones. One of them—I recognized Billy's voice—sounded happy and hopeful. The other sounded tired and sad, definitely not someone I knew. I felt a strange pull, like I _needed_ to go into the living room and see who that other person was.

Before I could, however, I heard this, "I hear her waking up; I should go. I'll see you at the—uh, _wedding."_

The way he said it, it sounded like a curse. Huh. He must not be a romance person!

I opened the door and entered the living room to find Billy in his wheelchair staring at the door with a relieved expression on his face.

"What's going on? I thought I heard voices," I said.

Billy looked at me and said, "That was nothing, just a phone call. Emily and Sam are going to be here in a half hour, so why don't you take a shower and put some clean clothes on, alright?"

I nodded and went to do as I was told.

**15 minutes later…**

I was tying up the laces of my left sneaker when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a huge man like Embry and Paul and a smaller woman at his side.

The woman had three jagged scars on her face, but I paid them no mind. They didn't bother me, and they didn't take away any of her natural beauty.

I said, "You must be Sam and Emily! I'm Dairine, uh, Billy's… friend's daughter?" it came out as a sort of question, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, Dairine. May we come in?" Sam asked politely.

I instantly felt stupid for not letting them in as soon as I opened my mouth. "Of course!" I moved out of the way and let them in.

"Well, let me just tell Billy that we're here and then we'll go and look for your dress!" Emily said excitedly.

_Oh, gosh, _I thought._ What have I gotten myself into now?_

**Review! And again, Stargazer1364, you rock! **:)


	4. Wedding and Meeting an Angry Stranger :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs that Dairine sings for the wedding! Please people, review! **

I actually had a little fun while shopping with Emily. Sam came, too, of course and that actually made it all the more enjoyable. Emily was like the motherly figure that I haven't found until now, and Sam was like the Big Brother that I never had; not even with Kit.

We went to several boutique shops in Port Angeles and I told her I didn't have a specific color or style in mind, which made her even more excited.

She made me try on several pretty dresses and both she and Sam offered their opinions. Sam had a really good mind on fashion, even better than me and I hardly ever go clothes shopping, so Emily must drag him places a lot! He offered tips and had a critical eye for every dress.

He was the one that picked the dress I bought. On the first try, too!

It was a spaghetti strap floor-length red dress, with a V shaped neck line that (and these were Emily's words, not mine) 'accented my chest very exquisitely'. It even had a little belt at the waist with a flower clasp and they were both black, like the straps. **(Picture on my profile)**

I walked out of the dressing room, not even bothering to check my reflection in the mirror after trying on hundreds of dresses, and stood in front of Sam and Emily.

Their jaws dropped as they took me in. I turned to look at my reflection in the side mirror, and gasped at the image.

It may sound conceited, but it's true; I didn't even believe it was me.

In the mirror, was a tall, redheaded beauty, someone I vaguely recognized as me, though also as someone else. She had naturally dark red lips, almond shaped blue eyes, long red wavy hair, and creamy, yet lightly tanned skin. But what I saw the most prominent, was the resemblance to a certain someone that wasn't here to see this particular moment.

People always said that I was a spitting image of my mother. And not just in appearance. I had the same red hair, grace, skin, determination, and humor. Nita was more like my dad, in both looks and attitude or temper. They blow the roof of any building they're under in the blink of an eye.

The resemblance was so clear and obvious that I felt tears sting my eyes. But I pushed them back and turned to Emily and Sam.

"Well?" I said cheerfully, though I was anything but, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful!" Emily exclaimed excitedly.

"Gorgeous," Sam said in a brotherly awe. Or maybe fatherly? I don't know.

I blushed. I went into the dressing room and took off the dress, taking it out with me.

"I definitely want this dress," I told them. They smiled and we lined up to pay. I reached for my back pocket to pull out my wallet before Sam or Emily could pay for me and gave the cashier the 50$ bill for my 30$ dress. Emily and Sam were complaining the whole time we rode back to La Push.

"Dairiiiiiine! I wanted to pay for it!" Emily complained.

"And I picked it! I should've been the one to pay for it," Sam argued from the driver's seat.

"Yes, and I am very thankful to you both for taking me out here and helping me find the dress, but I wasn't going to let you pay 30 bucks when I had a wallet full of money in my back pocket!" I told them.

Sam stayed silent while Emily pouted. "Fine, but you owe us; you have to come with us for dinner after the wedding and meet all the guys. They've been _dying _to meet you, and have been asking Embry and Jared questions about you _non-stop_. So, you have to come, and don't change out of your dress! I want to see their reactions," Emily giggled evilly at the end.

I laughed, too. "Alright, I'll go. Are you going to come over to help me set up tomorrow morning?" I asked her.

"Of course! And I'll take a picture, too but not of your face, just to taunt the guys. Ugh, teenage boys, such a hazard to feed, but still lovable all the same," she said with such affection I felt a pang of jealousy that I couldn't talk about having such a close family, when we were all broken.

I pushed away the feeling and smiled instead. Already smiling wasn't feeling as weird as it had on the first day. That didn't mean I was going to be doing it constantly, though.

_I guess you were right, Daddy,_ I thought. _It's not so bad here after all._

"So, tell me about these...Cullen people that nobody likes. Starting with why no one likes them, please," I said, starting a conversation for the long ride home.

"Well, it's a long story," Sam said uncertainly.

I shrugged and reclined in my seat, spreading out my arms on either side of me on the tops of the back seats. "I've got time."

"Ok, then. Well, one of the guys, Jacob is his name, had a friend named Bella. Bella was the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, the youngest of the Cullen family. See, the Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation for reasons you don't really need to know about, at least not yet. But don't worry, it's not important, anyway," Sam said, catching the look on my face.

I absolutely _hated _secrets and everyone who knew me, knew it, too. It reminded me of the time I found out about Nita and Kit being wizards, and tricking Nita into telling me about her crush on Kit. After that, I never let them live it down. Being wizards, I mean. But ever since I became one shortly after, I couldn't really tease them about what they are if I am the same thing, too. It's like insulting yourself.

"Ok, continue with the story, please."

"Right, so… you know what? Billy can tell you this way better that I can, you can have him explain this. As for who they are, well, they're just an odd family that lives just on the outskirts of Forks. There's Carlisle, the father and doctor. There's Esme, his wife and the mother. There's Emmet, the oldest son and the boyfriend of Rosalie, the oldest daughter. There's Jasper, the second oldest son and the boyfriend of Alice, the youngest daughter. And of course you know about Edward and Bella, they're getting married tomorrow."

We were already pulling into the driveway, so I thanked them both and went into the house saying, "Honey, I'm home!" At first, I was shocked at the endearment I had shouted, but when Billy came around the corner of the kitchen with a smile on his face, my worry melted away.

"How did the shopping go? You guys find a dress?" Billy asked.

"Yep! It was perfect, it's red and floor-length and—well, why don't I just show you," and so saying, I pulled the dress out of the bag and held it in front of me. The fabric pooled a little at my feet, but with the heels I bought when Sam and Emily were looking at other dresses, I should be just fine.

Billy let out a low whistle. "Wow, it's nice. I'm sure it'll look beautiful on you."

"Thanks! So, is there anything I can eat? I didn't eat with them, so I'm _starving_!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm not the best cook, so we all fend for ourselves. Well, when the kids still lived here, we did." He looked a little embarrassed and I mentally smiled.

"That's alright, I know how to cook, so I'll whip us up something to eat real quick!" I told him, already walking past him and grabbing things from drawers and cabinets.

0000000000

That night, after I changed into an oversized night shirt, I slipped under the covers of the comfortable bed. Now that I wasn't jetlagged, I could feel and appreciate the niceness of the bed and accommodations that I hadn't even thought about yesterday. I had finally finished putting away my clothes in the wooden dresser and I was feeling a little sleepy now.

But I had work to do still.

_Spot? _I called.

_Yeah?_ He answered back.

_Have you tried accessing the info, yet?_

_Still denied. It seems that we aren't allowed to see that information, and nothing I do is going to change that._

"Crap," I said out loud. I sighed. Oh well, I'd ask Billy to tell me later after the wedding.

_I eat boys up. Breakfast and lunch, then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood. Carnivore, animal; I am a cannibal. I eat boys up; you better run! I- am- cannibal! Cannibal-cannibal-I am! I..._

"Nugh…"

I rolled over in bed and fell off of it with a large thump. I winced as I stood up, rubbing my backside as I turned my phone alarm off. I guess using a song about eating boys really does wake you up!

I stood arrow straight and stretched, hearing my joints pop and crack. It was barely 5 am, and the wedding wasn't until 12 o'clock. I decided to go for a walk and look for the beach.

I didn't change, I was only in an oversized night shirt, but I did put on a pair of basketball shorts, just in case. I put my black sneakers on and put my red hair into a messy pony tail. As I closed the front door behind me, I felt the mist start sticking to my skin and shivered.

I started jogging and heard the waves in the distance. I followed the sound and soon enough, I was taking off my shoes and socks and walking barefoot on the cool sand. I walked along the shoreline and looked at the sunrise towards the horizon. It was beautiful, and it made me sad that I hadn't thought to take my camera with me.

After an hour or so of walking around the beach and finding a big pretty flower that would match my dress, I decided to head back to the house.

I was walking in the streets, but when I saw cars coming, I ran into the woods, and kept going in what I hoped was the direction of the house. Eventually, I found it and was about to climb the porch stairs, when I felt an intense stare boring into my back.

I turned back, and saw a girl, about my height with odd bright eyes in the woods. When she saw me looking at her, she took a step back and disappeared. Meaning she literally _disappeared_. I shook my head, and went inside the house. I must be seeing things.

I took a shower, and put on a strapless bra and panties, a then put a robe over it to wait for Emily to come over and help me with my hair and make-up. If you think about it, it almost seems like _I'm_ getting married with her coming here. I immediately shook that idea off.

I heard a knock on the door and walked out to answer it, hugging my robe to me tighter. I opened the door, and thankfully it was only Emily on the other side. We said our good mornings and got down to business. She first did my hair.

She curled it a little, since it was already curly, and swept some of the left side away from my face with pins and pinned the flower I'd found in my hair. She pulled all of my bangs to my right side and made them fall in front of my face.

My make-up was simple. Some red lip gloss that looked like lipstick, and some blush. A little eye shadow, too, though not a lot.

By the time she was done, Billy was already awake and dressed. I thanked Emily and let her take a picture of me from behind for the boys and in front for Sam. Before she left though, she gave me a little surprise.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I am giving you this to keep you cell phone and lip gloss in, ok?"

I stared at the thing in her hands. It was a small red purse barely big enough to hold my cell phone and lip gloss. I took it and thanked her by pulling her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Emily," I said. She nodded and offered to drive both Billy and I to the wedding, which was in a little over an hour. We all got into the car and drove to the house.

It certainly wasn't what I expected. I expected it to be a normal house. I couldn't even tell if it had a bathroom. It was so _big!_ I stumbled, while getting out of the car and helped Billy get into his wheelchair.

We both went to the back yard and sat in the end seats in the back. It was beautifully decorated and was already full of people. We only sat for 15 minutes, before the music started playing and everyone stood up to see the bride.

With all the make-up on her face, she looked really beautiful. I don't even think she needed that much. She looked nervous as she surveyed the room. When her eyes suddenly stopped on me, I smiled to reassure her that this was her wedding; all she had to do was walk down the aisle to be with her man. I nodded toward the altar, where the man I assumed she was marrying was waiting, and his eyes were only on her.

She smiled when I did, and looked to where I nodded. As soon as she locked eyes with the man, all nervousness in her expression vanished, only to be replaced with love and adoration.

She looked like she wanted to run down the aisle to be with him.

We all took our seats and waited as they started the ceremony. My mind wandered as I thought of the look in their eyes. Pure love and adoration. Would I ever find something like that? Would I ever find someone I want to be with for the rest of my life? Would I ever fall in love?

So many questions left unanswered as the priest announced, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After they did, we all burst into applause. A line formed to congratulate the newlyweds. We got in line with Sue and Seth, which introduced himself to me. As soon as we came up, I shrank back a little as I suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

The couple talked to Seth and Billy first then said, "We're glad you all came to the wedding. Thank you for coming," the bride smiled at me and so did the groom.

"You're welcome, I may not really know you, but I'm happy for you two. Congratulations," I said, smiling at them.

"Hey, could you do us a favor?" the groom asked me. "My name's Edward, by the way."

"Uh, sure Edward. What would you like me to do?" I asked uncertainly.

"Do you play the piano?" I nodded. "Do you sing?" Again, I nodded.

"Perfect." Edward smiled warmly at me and told me to follow him to the stage that held the speakers for the music. On top of it, I saw a black grand piano with a small mic stand attached to it. My stomach churned. He wanted me to… in front of _all these people?_ Oh, gosh no, I can't do it.

_You can do it, just pay the audience no mind. _A small voice in the back of my mind told me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, as Edward spoke into the microphone.

"Excuse me; can I have your attention, please?"

People immediately stopped talking and looked at him.

"I have a friend here, who I would like to have the honor of singing and playing the song for the first dance. Please welcome," he turned to me and I told him my name.

"Dairine Callahan." I walked up the steps of the stage and took the microphone with shaking hands.

"Hello everyone, like he said, my name's Dairine Callahan, and I'm going to sing and play the first dance song."

I put the mic back on the stand attached to the piano and sat down on the bench. I opened the case and gently placed my hands on the keys. I started playing the song Everytime We Touch, by Cascada.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life"_

I paused to look down and make sure I hit the right keys. I looked back up and saw the bride and groom dancing slowly in the middle of the dance floor. Most of the people were watching them, but I saw a lot of people watching me, too. I blushed and started singing again.

"_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears_

_That I cry._

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all._

_You make me rise _

_When I fall…_

'_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow?_

_I won't let you go._

_Want you in my life."_

As I repeated the chorus, I felt something pulling me towards the woods surrounding the house and back yard. I shook it off, but it didn't subside much. When I finished the song, I stood up and I heard so much applause, it took all I had not to cover my ears.

"Thank you, Dairine. We appreciate it very much," the bride told me. I'm guessing she was Bella. The name suited her, I thought.

Soon enough, after sitting down at one of the many tables in the yard, a guy came up to me and said, "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

I didn't want to be rude, so I said yes.

He was a pretty good dancer. He twirled me around, and we swayed to the music. As soon as the song was done, though, I sat back down and just watched other people dance. Soon, I noticed that the bride and groom had disappeared. I looked all around the yard but I didn't see them. And the pull I'd felt earlier was even stronger than before. I looked down at my hands, trying to make sense of this pull, leading me towards the woods directly behind me.

I looked back up and saw the newlyweds dancing as if they had never gone anywhere. Well, maybe I just hadn't seen them the first time.

I stood up and told Billy, "I'll be right back; I'm just going for a walk."

He nodded and told me to be careful. I turned and started walking deeper into the woods, looking around and appreciating the sound of birds chirping and a few scurrying animals on the ground. Suddenly, the peace was disturbed when I heard someone roughly breathing and muttering things angrily, so fast that I couldn't catch them.

I looked around for the source of the noise and saw a man sitting against a tree. He looked like Embry, the same black, cropped hair and I'd bet a lot of money he was also freakishly tall. He was shaking but not very much. He was practically oozing heat and anger, the emotions falling off of him in waves.

I don't know what possessed me to go over and touch him, but I did. Being near him made the pull impossible to deny. I had to be near him, had to touch him, make his pain go away.

I walked over and put my hand tentively on his muscular shoulder. He stopped shaking and went rigid. His hands were covering his face, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked softly.

At the sound of my voice, he relaxed and looked up at me. Our eyes met and time stopped. I couldn't breathe. I was drowning in his deep chocolate brown eyes. He was very good looking, with russet tan skin, a muscular body, and his handsome face.

I was staring at him and I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to stop; I didn't want to.

He was the first to snap out of it.

"No…" he whispered. "No! This can't be happening!"

And with that, he tore himself away from me and ran as fast as he could away from where I stood, completely alone and crushed. I wanted to slap myself. How could I have been so stupid? I should've known better than to follow the mysterious pull. But I couldn't deny that something happened, something that would no doubt change my life.

As I headed back to the wedding to watch the bride and groom drive off to the honeymoon, I couldn't help but wish I was already at Billy's house.

What a crazy wedding! And now, a crazy dinner with Emily and said teenage boys whom I have to meet in a fancy dress and heels.

This is gonna be _good._

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please review! And I will try to have the next chapter up by next week! Ciao! :)**


	5. Nice dinner, sorry for not updating DX

**Uh, hi everybody, I'm back. I know I said I would have the next chapter a week after my last update, but truly and honestly, I wasn't quite sure how to carry on. And I got a very interesting review as well from **_**Techno Fire**_**. I'm sorry all those things bugged you, but if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. I'm not trying to sound mean when I say it, but I do remember saying in the summary that Nita and their dad noticed that Dairine wasn't the same as she used to be. And besides, I'm a beginning writer here; cut me some slack, I'm not even in high school yet. Okay, that being said, I will continue with the story, and try to update regularly. **

**Please review!**

I contemplated some things while we drove to Emily's house. What was I _doing?_ This is not something I would do in a million years! If someone had told me I'd be going to the house of a woman I'd barely met in a fancy dress to meet a bunch of teenage boys, I'd probably laugh in their face and walk away. But here I was, doing exactly that. Geez, I knew my mother's death had changed me in many ways, but I never dreamed that it would change the way I acted, too.

I wasn't about to bail on Emily, though, because that was just rude. So I guess I'll have to endure one little dinner with a bunch of teenage boys and get it over with.

The drive itself wasn't very long, but it seemed to last years. I just wanted to get this _over with already! _But, like mom used to say, patience is a virtue. One that would benefit me a lot in life if I actually had it. Seth kept up an easy chatter, though, distracting me well.

When we arrived at the house, I was both nervous and hungry. I could smell the food from outside. Mouthwatering, I helped Billy into his wheelchair and brought him carefully up the porch steps. Emily opened the door with a smile, and ushered us inside.

The living room was filled with shirtless, tall, buff guys. All I could do was stand there and blink, dazed at how suddenly the scenery had changed. They all stared at me, too; I probably didn't look like what they had expected. I saw one of them holding a picture, and I knew it was of me. Well, behind me, anyway.

"She's hot," one of them said.

"She's not up for grabs," Sam said in a warning voice. What? Up for grabs? What was I? A food dish?

"You mean someone…" the guy trailed off. "Was it Seth?"

Sam shook his head. "Jacob." Everyone's voice rang out except for mine.

"What?" I turned to see the owner of the husky voice, and my stomach flipped.

Oh boy.

The man from the woods looked just as surprised to see me. Though, his expression held a touch of guilt to it. I wondered if it was because he felt sorry for scaring me in the forest.

"Nothing," Sam said, making me tear my eyes away from the boy. "Guys, this is Dairine Callahan, the daughter of one of Billy's old friends."

A chorus of hey and hi-s came from the boys. I smiled shyly and waved a little. "Hey," I said.

"Dairine, this is Quil," Sam pointed to the boy that had called me hot. Quil winked at me and waved. "This is Collin and that's Brady." He pointed to two boys that were sitting on the couch, one of them holding the picture of me. They waved and I waved back. "And you've met the others. The one behind you is Jacob."

I turned and smiled a little at Jacob, who smiled back at me in return. His beautiful smile made my stomach flutter. Emily clapped her hands once, turning our attention to her.

"The food is ready!" She cried cheerfully. The boys all rushed to the kitchen, and I heard them pushing each other to get to the food. Well, Emily must be a really good cook to get that kind of reaction. But then again, they _were_ teenage boys…

She pulled me aside and handed me a plate with chicken and mashed potatoes on it. I looked into the kitchen and saw that all the boys were already eating all the food, including Sam. Large tin trays were completely empty and licked clean beside them. I saw Emily roll her eyes affectionately. We sat on the couch and ate together in silence.

It took them all of fifteen minutes to remember that we were even here in the house. By the time they did, Emily and I were done with our food and just watching television. Sam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and attempted to apologize to Emily and me, but we couldn't keep a straight face long enough. We burst out laughing and the boys laughed with us.

"Wow," I said when I got my breath back. "It's barely my third or fourth day here, and already I feel welcome. I sure am gonna miss it here when I go back to the city."

There was a slight silence, before they started talking about how I was going to like it here so much that I'd never want to go back. I laughed with them, but my heart wasn't in it. I would have to go back, and it would be my choice. I had to go back to be with my family. They needed me and I needed them.

I looked around and noticed that one of the guys wasn't in the room. Jacob was missing. I voiced this out loud, but they just brushed it off as nothing. I smiled at them, but I suspected they were hiding something from me. And I wanted to know what.

"So, Dairine, tell us a little about yourself," one of the guys—Collin—said, winking. I smiled.

"Well, I'm fifteen, I like to take pictures, I sing and play piano, my favorite color is blue** (I still don't know if this is the right color DX)**, I have my sister Nita and my dad at home, I am Scottish and Irish and American. Could you be a little more specific, or is that all you wanted?" I said, smirking slightly.

The boys just stared at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone come into the room. Knowing who it was by the flutter in my stomach, I said, "Jacob, you're back! You just missed the getting-to-know-you speech. Should I repeat it, guys?"

The boys nodded and Jared said, "Yes please, since we didn't get it the first time."

I slapped the heel of my hand into my forehead gently. I took a breath and recited the words once again. For a long time, we all laughed and ate and played around until very late in the night. It turned out; the dinner wasn't really as tense as I thought it'd be.

The guys were really funny and they kept up a brotherly banter the whole night. Seeing them act like that made me feel homesick and reminded me of Nita and me. How we used to play around like that back when we were younger. Back when we didn't care about what people thought of us or anything like that. I wanted to hug someone, and I think Jacob sensed it because he immediately got up from where he was sitting and sat beside me. While I had only smiled at him, I saw him stretch his arm over my shoulders, but right when I thought he was going to rest it there, he moved it to the back of the couch.

"Dairine, where did you dye your hair?" Brady asked me from across the room.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Where did you dye your hair? What salon, or whatever, did you go to to dye your hair red like that?"

Oh, now I see what he meant. "Uh, sorry to disappoint you Brady, but I didn't dye my hair."

By now, we had everyone's attention. Some of them chuckled, while others bellowed out hearty laughs. I frowned, trying to figure out what was so funny. Brady laughed, but as soon as he saw that I wasn't laughing or even smiling, he stopped.

"You were serious?" he said incredulously.

"Yes I was. I come by my red hair naturally." I raised an eyebrow, daring them to doubt my words.

"Wow, who do you get it from?" Embry asked, sitting on my other side.

"My mother had red hair. I get the Scottish blood from her, too."

"You never told us why you're here, by the way," Jacob said. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck and shivered. This is where it got sticky. I couldn't lie, so I had to tell them the truth.

"Well, a few months ago, my mother died from cancer. My dad and sister thought it would be best for me to take a break, since they saw that I was still moping and skipping school. I kept getting into trouble at school, and seeing the counselor didn't help; not when everyone knew I still went to see her.

"Not that she was much of any help, either. She didn't know what it was like to be a kid that just lost their mother. She didn't remember her childhood at all. So I switched counselors with Nita, and while he helped a whole lot more than the other lady, I still wasn't changing much. I didn't do what I used to anymore, I hardly even stayed at school as much, my grades were dropping….

"Everything was just not worth it anymore. Ant I knew they felt it, too. Nita was the one who held us together. She was the one who was strong and kept us from falling apart. I remember yelling at her one day just because she woke me up to go to school. I said, _Quit trying to act like mom. You're not her replacement; you're never going to be like her, so stop it._ I regret saying those things because I knew they hurt her, even though she didn't show it.

"I was hurting, too and I just wanted it to stop. About a few weeks after that, and still no improvement, and here I am. I still hate myself for saying those things to her. She tried so hard to stay strong for dad and me, when there was no one there to stay strong for her. Where was her shoulder to cry on? How come she had to be the tough one? It wasn't fair and I knew it. So I plan on being good for this trip, to ease the stress off her shoulders," I concluded.

I was rewarded with silence. Then, the room was filled with applause and whistling. I was seriously confused, wondering why they were clapping.

"That was great," Embry crowed, "Nobody would ever have the courage to tell us anything like that. You were very brave. Good job, that was great."

There were murmurs of agreement, and I blushed a little, embarrassed by the sudden attention. I was relieved though; I didn't want any pity. I pushed my bangs behind my ear and fiddled with my fingers.

"Thanks," I mumbled. And I meant it. It felt as though a huge weight had just rolled off my shoulders, letting me breathe again for the first time in…well, a long time. It felt good to say this out loud, to not keep it trapped up inside. I was really glad that Jacob had asked that question.

"Well," Billy said, stretching his arms over his head and yawning, "I think it's time we go home now. It's almost eleven."

I looked at the clock mounted to the wall near the kitchen in surprise. Billy was right; the short hand was almost exactly pointing to the eleven on the clock. I stood up and went to hug Emily goodbye. I hugged Sam and all the guys on my way out, too. It wasn't until I got outside that I saw an unfamiliar car parked outside in the spot that Sue's car had been. I was even more confused when Jacob came out of the house behind me and key fobbed the doors open.

I could only stare as Jacob helped his dad into the Rabbit and fold the wheelchair into the trunk. Then he looked up at me questioningly.

"Are you going to get in or what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're taking us home?" I said, walking toward the Rabbit.

"Yeah, I live there, too, you know."

I gulped. "You do?"

He nodded and started the car.

The ride home was way shorter than the drive from the Cullen house. It only took ten minutes to get there and finally change into comfortable pajamas. Taking out pins from my hair and setting the flower that had surprisingly never wilted on the bedside table of the room, I went out to get a glass of water before going to sleep.

On my way back, I ran into Jacob. Not literally, of course, but I stopped to tell him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Jacob. See you in the morning, I guess," I said, stepping around him to go to the bedroom.

"Good night, Dairine. Uh, sleep well, I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"Oh, and by the way." He turned towards me as I talked. "Thanks for asking me that question. I really appreciate it."

And with that, I closed the door softly and turned out the lights. Crawling into bed, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	6. AN

Hey wonderfull readers. I just wanted to let you know that it will be a while before I update any of my stories. I have a virus on my laptop and am unable to use any of the others. *cough* mom *cough* But as soon as I get my laptop fixed, I will remove this-which will be going on all my stories-and post up a new chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for bearing with me, I hope you don't give up on me or my stories!

Thanks,

~Alee B.


End file.
